


Nightmares

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [14]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stumbled towards the building, out of breath and heaving as he tripped up the stairs, leaving his bloodied hand prints on the walls, the banister, evidence of his guilt, his murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

In his dreams, Peter was always running.

Running from the Goblin, running from weapon's fire, running to Uncle Ben, running for shelter from the debris of a plane crash he hadn't even witnessed himself. Tonight, he ran towards a familiar building, the streets shadowed and dark, the moonlight glinting against broken glass and bloodied hands.

He was always running.

He stumbled towards the building, out of breath and heaving as he tripped up the stairs, leaving his bloodied hand prints on the walls, the banister, evidence of his guilt, his murder. He banged on a familiar door, a door he had a key to, yet it no longer fit. When had the locks been changed? He slammed his palm into the wood frantically, gasping and panicking, breathlessly begging for help.

Then Matt was at the door—he looked angry, upset. “Matt,” Peter gasped.

“I'm sorry.” Peter blinked and he was no longer Matt. It was Daredevil at the door, and yet it was still Matt—that angry expression was undeniable. “I think you've mistaken me for somebody else.” And then he pounced, tackling Peter to the ground, promising justice, punishment for what he had done, the crimes he had committed.

Somewhere, far off behind him, there was Mary Jane's voice, singing quietly. “ _The itsy-bitsy spider_...”

Matt had broken his jaw, Peter was choking on his own blood.

“ _Ran up the water spout_...”

Peter gasped, sputtered, coughed. “Matt, please.”

“ _Down came the rain_...”

They were no longer in Matt's apartment building, but in the street, people gathered, watching his punishment like medieval townspeople. “Matt,” he croaked.

“ _And washed the spider out_...”

And then he was on the bridge. And then he wasn't. He was following the same path Gwen had, but he would hit the water.

Peter woke, gasping, jackknifed in the bed, clutching the front of his shirt as his heart thundered in his chest, his cheeks wet, his thoughts racing. “Matt,” he rasped, and he was there, holding him, comforting him, ready to soothe, and not punish.


End file.
